Broken
by shaniaswaffordanimelover
Summary: After Seira was kidnapped and saved by a police, they learn that her arm was burned. She was sent to an mental institution, where Eimi and Meimi prayed that Seira gets better. Pairing: MeimixSeira Rated M for violence and suicide attempts


Seira Mimori was walking to the church at night. An young lady was following Seira as she turned in a corner. The lady smirked and ran to Seira. Seira heard footsteps behind her and she felt a hand around her mouth. "A young girl like you shouldn't be walking around by yourself at night. Dangerous people might show up and do things to you." With this, the woman takes Seira to her house. Seira didn't know who this woman was, but she hoped that she wasn't going to hurt her. The woman continued to drag Seira until she reached a small cottage. The woman smiled. "Home Death Home." The woman says, scaring Seira. She started to struggle in the woman's grasp. The woman chuckled. _She is going to kill me!_ Seira thought, fearfully. "Don't struggle. I'm too strong for you." The woman tells Seira. Seira finally stopped her hapless struggling as it was getting her nowhere. Her struggling had amuse the woman. The woman went in the cottage and Seira was caught with the scent of death. She whimpered. The woman puts Seira in a room that reeks of alcohol and death. The woman closed the door to the room, leaving Seira alone. Seira whimpered.

"I'm so scared. She might kill me and I can't do anything to stop her." Seira tells herself. She decided to sleep on the floor, however it was freezing. She didn't have a cover, but there was covers on the bed. Seira didn't want to go near the bed as the bed itself reeks of death and Seira thought she smelled sex as well. So, she decided to just sleep on the floor with no cover. A few hours later, the woman came in the room and noticed that Seira was sleeping on the cold floor. The woman covered Seira a clean cover-one that smelled like fresh flowers. She left the room and locked the door. When Seira woke up the next morning, she noticed a plate of food and a cup of juice, she hoped that it was juice. She looked at the food with her head slightly tilted. She gasped when she heard footsteps outside. The woman unlocked the door and came in the room. Seira move back. "Who are y-you?" Seira asked the woman.

"You're scared. That's reasonable, considering I did grab you." The woman says, revealing her face to the girl. Seira gasped. "But, you're also that brat who told that Saint Tail where to find that item I had stole." The woman says, tracing Seira's jawline. Seira flinched under the woman's touch.

"Don't hurt me." Seira begged. Her captor noted how pitiful she really was. The woman knocks out Seira using chloroform. She then tied Seira's body on a log outside. However, the woman tied one of Seira's arms away from her body. Seira wakes up a few minutes later and saw that she was tied. She also noticed that she was gagged. The woman had a bottle in her hand.

"While I would want to hear you scream, I have urgent pressing matters to attend to. So, I'm going to cause you a lot of pain, but at least the police would be able to save you." The woman snickered. Seira whimpered and struggled, but the rope was tight. The woman opened the bottle and poured it contents on Seira's right arm, causing the girl to scream in horror through the gag. _She's pouring gasoline on my arm!_ Seira thought. The woman laughed and lit up a match. Seira violently shook her head side to side, pleading for the woman to not do this. The woman heard police sirens. She smiled and set Seira's arm on fire. Seira's pain-filled scream reached the woman and she suddenly felt guilty. She quickly shook it off and left. Asuka and Asuka Jr came towards her and tried put the fire out. The fire was burning up Seira's arm was the two men struggled to put out the fire. Asuka Jr finally put out the fire, leaving Seira with a charred arm. She fell down after they untied her. She sobbed as fear and pain went through her so deep. She fainted in Asuka Jr's arms.

"Let's take her to Meimi." Asuka Jr suggested to his father. Asuka Sr agreed for Seira's sake. Asuka Jr carried Seira to Meimi's house. Asuka Jr knocked on the door and a very angry Meimi opened the door.

"What?" She asked the boy detective. When she noticed Seira, she gasped and took her from Asuka Jr. "What happened to her?" Meimi asked the boy.

"First she was kidnapped and her captor decided to burn her right arm. We managed to save her, but her entire right arm is burned." Asuka Jr told Meimi. Meimi growled in anger.

"I'll wrap her arm up and take care of her. Thank you, Askua Jr." Meimi says, shutting the door. Asuka Jr left, hoping and praying that Seira will be alright. Meimi looked at her shaking best friend. She approached the girl and hugged her protectively. "What happened to you?" Meimi asked the younger girl. She heard Seira's whimpers. Seira then sobbed loudly. "It's okay, it's alright. I'm here. Meimi-chan's here." Meimi tells Seira.

"It's hurts! It hurts. WAH!" Seira sobbed in Meimi's arms. Meimi uses this opportunity to wrap up Seira's arm while she was seeking comfort in her friend. The next day, Seira became mute. She didn't answer any questions. Eimi decided to put her in an mental institution for her sake, because the trauma was too strong.

"Mom, she isn't mental!" Meimi defended. Eimi sighed. Of course, she knew Meimi was going to get protective.

"Meimi, I know she isn't, but can you stand to look at her in her state? I know I can't. Meimi, Seira is broken. Very broken. If you want, I can let you stay and help her. Is that alright with you?" Eimi asked. Meimi nodded her head.

"Yes! I'll be happy to help her!" Meimi says, looking at Seira. Seira had a emotionless look in her eyes. Truthfully, her eyes didn't show anything.

 **That is enough for this chapter. This is a long chapter and I didn't really intended on making this into a chapter story. But, I have decided to and I hope everyone likes this story. If you do like, review and I'll make another chapter.**


End file.
